


The Soft Silk of her Clothes

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [30]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Stockings, happy London days, it's a shame we didn’t get to see more of Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Miranda thinks her stockings would look beautiful on James.





	The Soft Silk of her Clothes

It was Miranda’s favourite pair of stockings, such soft silk it seemed a sin to touch them, such a rich shade of burgundy it was if wine had been turned into thread. They matched her fair complexion and dark brown hair most admirably. By some alchemy of fate, they offered the most wondrous contrast to James’ pale skin.

They didn’t fit properly, but her favourite pair of garters did wonders just above James’ knees. Wearing nothing but her clothes, James felt foolish, but the delighted gleam in her eye and the promises in her kiss turned his objections into air.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the stockings [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
